Suki
by Christie Bach
Summary: São só quatro letrinhas, e ela não consegue pronunciá-las. Por quê? -presente para Tutu e Wey-


**.SUKI.**

By Chris.Bah

* * *

_Sumario: São apenas quatro letrinhas, e ela não consigue pronunciá-las perto dele. Por quê? _

* * *

_"S-su-su..."_

_"Su-su...Su..."_

-

Droga! Por quê? São só quatro letrinhas, uma palavra de somente quatro letrinhas, não deveria ser tão dificíl. Ooji ao menos olha p'ra ela, como Tenma espera ouvir _"suki"¹_ dele ? Ela não esperava, se ela apenas o dissesse já seria um grande progresso.

-

_"S-s-su ..."_

_"Calma ... Su...s-su..."_

-

_É só respirar fundo garota, você consegue ! S-U-K-I, pronto!_

Tenma tentou escrever uma vez mais, já que era impossível pronunciar: S... e o resto? S ...ok, é fácil : S, U, K, I, só isso.

Era um pedacinho de papel comum, Tenma o encarara trêmula em seu acento. Tirara a sorte grande confundindo os números, agora estava perto _dele_. Enquanto Ooji encarava qualquer coisa através do vidro limpo da janela segurando o queixo dentro da palma de sua mão, o mesmo fazia o coraçãozinho bobo de Tenma palpitar.

_"Vamos garota, agora você consegue."_

-

**S**

-

No pedacinho de papel, ela só havia escrito a letra S, já fazia algum tempo que tentara arduamente construir a palavra, mas desabava. Por quê? Da última vez, escrevera uma linda e comovente carta quilomêtrica para Ooji, porém esquecera de assinar, agora todo sentimento plantado em seu coraçãozinho se resumira em um simples e significativo _suki_ num pedacinho de papel. Um recado para Ooji.

-

**U**

-

Estranhamente o garoto de cabelo tigelinha e olhar entediado lhe atraia, mal trocava palavras com Tenma, então, como ele diria _"suki"_?

Seu olhar era mais fixo para qualquer outro lado do que para ela, que estava ali perto.

-

**K**

-

Fazer testes, ler sobre a sorte, ler romances e confundir autores não deu em nada. Sempre teve um problema em particular com a palavra, não o significado, seu problema estava em pronunciá-la inteiramente.

-

**I**

-

**SUKI**

-

Juntou coragem ou alguma coisa para escrevê-la. Talvez fosse determinação, ou algo assim. Enfim, a palavra estava inteiramente construída no pedaço de papel. Próxima etapa: Entregar para Ooji. Como? O problema era fazê-lo pessoalmente.

-

_"E agora?"_

-

Um ventinho frio soprou dentro da classe naquala manhã de primavera. Quem deixou a janela aberta? Seu recado vôou, o que fizera com tanto esforço, o mesmo esforço sendo levado pelo vento rumando para qualquer direção. Enfim, pousou o papel perto de Harima Kenji, o delinqüente.

- ...? - o papel chamou sua anteção, então apanhou-o perto de seu sapato. - _"suki"_ - leu.

Tenma tremeu na base vendo Kenji ler seu "sentimento". Mas não era para ele, era para seu amado Ooji.

- Ué, de quem é? - procurou por uma assinatura através de seus óculos escuros estilosos.

A garota estateou, em seguida suspirou aliviada.

_"Ainda bem que ele não entendeu."_

Tivera tanto trabalho p'ra escrever aquilo, agora foi perdido por conta do vento. Talvez não, por um momento sentiu um certo alivio por não ter assinado. Coincidências? Pode ter sido, Tenma acreditava em tudo.

O pedaço de papel ainda estava em sua mão, encarara-o meio confuso, e mil coisas atravessaram os pensamentos de Kenji. Mil deduções:

_"Será de Tenma? Não, não pode ser."_

E se fosse? (De fato era mesmo). Tenma ... A garotinha fazia o coração do delinquente amolecer. Mas era em segredo, e assim desejava ouvir _"suki"_ dela. Era tão fácil pronunciar as quatro letrinhas, mas talvez não lhe caisse tão bem. Afinal, era um delinquente respeitado e temido por todos.

_"Tenma ...será?"_

Uma hipótese surgiu mais uma vez.

O coraçãozinho da garota pertencia a Ooji, ela deveria apressar-se a fazê-lo saber sobre seu sentimento ou ele iria embora. Talvez tivesse sido sua carta quilomêtrica que tivesse feito-o ficar por mais algum tempo. Vamos lá Tenma, o tempo está acabando, são só quatro letrinhas!

S, U, K, I, pronto!

_-F I M-_

* * *

_¹Gostar, amar_, nesse sentido n.n'

Betado por Hiei-and-shino

Nhaaa, que preguiça. Essa fic já tava passando do prazo de ser postada -empoeirando no acervo da autora- mas consegui postar /o/

E dedico essa fic à Tutu-chan (amiga da escola) meu biscoitinho e ao meu nii-san Wey (amigo do MSN). Nhaaa, como eles são fofis OOO

A fic já era velha (tipo, uns meses atrás o-o). Coragem! /o/

Eu acho que não tem mais nada p'ra falar, além de agradecer a esses dois, a minha beta Hee-chan que ajudou com os (vários) erros de concordância e com o titulo (se não fosse por ela, essa fic se chamaria "_Quatro Letrinhas" :P)_ e a existência de Coldplay. Mais de um ano ouvindo as mesmas músicas sem enjoar às vezes me inspira d-.-b

Acabou. Reviews, por favor? 8D (Chris, Tutu e Wey, o trio maravilha, "nós gostamos de você!")

* * *


End file.
